


Healing in the Aftermath

by lrjheartsolicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrjheartsolicity/pseuds/lrjheartsolicity
Summary: What I imagine life would be like for Felicity and the kids in the time between Arrow and Green Arrow and The Canaries.Healing from such a significant loss is a never-ending process and this was my imagination of what theirs would look like.
Relationships: Felicity Smoak & Mia Smoak, Felicity Smoak & Other(s), John Diggle & Felicity Smoak, John Diggle/Lyla Michaels, Laurel Lance & Felicity Smoak, Laurel Lance/Tommy Merlyn, Lyla Michaels & Felicity Smoak, Moira Queen & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Quentin Lance & Felicity Smoak, Roy Harper & Felicity Smoak, Roy Harper/Thea Queen, Sara Lance & Felicity Smoak, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Thea Queen & Felicity Smoak, Tommy Merlyn & Felicity Smoak, William Clayton & Felicity Smoak, William Clayton & Mia Smoak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Healing in the Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters or locations. All names and locations belong to the WB and DC Comics. Same goes for the quote I use at one point.

Five years had passed since Oliver had died and a lot had changed in those few years. Though not a day went by that Felicity didn't miss her husband, having Will and Mia to look after and care for helped her keep his memory alive. They both took after their Dad in big ways and small and Felicity took pride when she spotted the similarities between father and kids. She kept her promise of telling the kids he loves them and was proud of them everyday. 

Over the years, Felicity had grown significantly closer to Moira, Thea, Roy, Emiko, Sara, Laurel and Tommy. She grew so close to them that she and the kids even moved into the Queen Mansion with Moira. They were after all, the next best thing to having Oliver around. 

Even though she missed having John, Lyla and the kids around all of the time, thanks to the wonder of video chat, Will spent his teenage years and Mia grew up knowing their parents best friends. In fact, J.J., Sara, and Connor were her best friends besides her brother, even though they really only got to see each other during the holidays. (Summer vacation was the only guaranteed time after John took up the mantle of Green Lantern.) Zoe and Will's friendship strengthened with age. In fact, Will and Zoe were Mia's favourite sitters growing up because he had a hard time saying no to her. 

Will adored his baby sister so much and she adored him right back. One of Felicity's favourite pastimes was watching the two interact. They so reminded her of Oliver and Thea. To this, the whole family agreed. 

William and Mia were so close that sometimes, when Mia was upset, the only person who could calm her down was her big brother who loved to call her Mia Bia. He was the only one who could get away with a nickname. Their bantering became legendary once Mia became a teenager and embraced her sassy side. From the time that she was little, they had a contest going of who could scare who without giving anyone a heart attack. Needless to say, everyone who came into Queen Mansion was constantly on guard. It got so bad at one point that the family was separated into teams and it was all out "war". They always made sure that the adults knew when the game was going on so as to not trigger anyone with horrible memories, after all they only intentionally went after each other. They also never played the game when they knew people were over or were on their way that might get hurt from their game. Mia usually won.

Like her father before her, Mia was unable to stay still for very long and as soon as she knew how to crawl, she was climbing. By her fourth birthday, she was being taught by her Aunties and Uncles basic gymnastics moves and kid workouts on a rotating schedule. She loved the hours that she spent doing what was basically physical education customized for the daughter of the Green Arrow and Overwatch. From Will and Felicity, she became adept at hacking and operating technology. 

Tommy ended up realizing that he loved taking care of people and so, slowly but surely, he worked his way into becoming an E.R. doctor. He and Laurel would be the adults that all of the kids would call when they were in a jam because they knew that their house was a safe place and that they always had a room for them. Tommy and Laurel always made sure Felicity knew where her kids were once they knew the kids were safe. 

For a week every summer during their teenage years, Will and Mia got to go on the Waverider and help save history (or ya know, "screw it up for the better"). For a few day on both sides, they got to witness Felicity and Sara's friendship and they loved it and those two weeks they got to hang out with Sara and Ava. 

Shortly after Oliver's funeral, Felicity decided that she needed her parents around as well. 

A few weeks after she got back to Bloomfield, she called her Mom asking her to visit. Over the month that Donna visited, Felicity came clean about everything that had happened over the past eight years and apologized for not keeping in better contact. They cried a lot over that month but their relationship was the best it had ever been. With Felicity's new (and unwanted) status as a single Mom, there was a new understanding between them. She even allowed her father to come visit them occasionally. Six months after Felicity and the kids moved to Queen Mansion, Donna moved to the city as well. She refused to be in a different city any longer and away from her baby and grandbabies. 

Moira, Donna and even Noah loved to spoil the kids. To Will, Mia, and Roy and Thea's kids, Moira was Grandma. Donna and Noah were known as Bubbe and Grandpa. Quentin even got in on the Grandparent action as Grandpa Q as he treated them like they were his own. Will came to see his step-grandparents as grandparents over time but also kept in regular touch with his Mom's parents. 

At first, Will and Moira's relationship was tense but as he got older and after she apologized for her part in him not knowing his Dad for so long, it got better and though they had their disagreements, they were incredibly close. 

When Felicity first approached Samantha's parents about gaining custody of Will with assurances of visits, they were reluctant but once they saw how much it meant to Will that she was fighting for him even after losing his Dad, they relented. The fact that Felicity was no longer a vigilante, was fighting for him, that William had been kidnapped again and that he would be surrounded by heroes and a bodyguard making sure he was safe, factored into the decision as well. When they met Oliver's family, they were comforted by knowing he would be loved. They just asked that they not be forgotten. He was all they had left after all. They never were. They always spent at least a few days at Easter, in the summer, at Thanksgiving and at New Year's with the Queen's. 

If William was asked which side of his family he felt closest too, he could never decide. His Mom Felicity made sure he felt equally connected to all sides of his family, biological, step, or by heart. Mia was the same way but since her family tree wasn't quite as extensive… 

As the kids got older, and after Will left for University, Felicity became more and more grateful for the family she had surrounded herself and the kids with. They were able to go to their Aunts and Uncles when they needed to and had friends who knew what having superheroes for parents was like. As Mia and J.J. grew older, it became obvious to their parents that their relationship had the potential to be something more and loved to tease each other about it. 

While she'd inherited her Dad's personality, Mia had also inherited her Mom's intelligence. That fact became clear when she was doing things like walking, climbing, talking (and babbling), and reading long before most kids her age (whatever it might have been for any particular milestone). Like her mother before her, she graduated from High School early. When she graduated however, she was unsure of what she wanted to do so she took a couple of years of general courses at the local University. 

Will on the other hand, knew exactly what he wanted to do. Attend M.I.T. like his Stepmom before him. That he did. He'd also graduated from High School early. After he graduated from University, he started working at Smoak Tech from the bottom and worked his way up. He was responsible for the creation of Clayton Consolidated which was a subsidiary of Smoak Tech. It was a charity part of the company that helped orphaned and foster children cope with the losses that they'd been dealt with so young and was a no judgement atmosphere. They worked closely with Social Services and the single parent's or guardian(s) who were picking up the pieces. The charity also provided resources to those raising orphaned children.

Smoak Tech had quickly become a force to be reckoned with in the tech world and had grown exponentially and was on track for taking over Palmer Tech in only a few years. Felicity was so proud. She was even prouder of who her kids were growing up to be.


End file.
